


I’ll Keep You Safe

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Being taken care of, Being taken care of while family is in jail, Betty Cooper Being a Bitch, Betty Cooper Being an Asshole, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones Friendship, Clifford Blossom is a Asshole, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Death Threats, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II in Jail, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Framed, Framed for murder, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hiding the truth, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Kevin Keller & Jughead Jones Friendship, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Moving, Moving In Together, Moving In with someone else, Moving Out, Nightmares, Protecting Family, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Scared FP Jones, Scared Jughead Jones, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz Friendship, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transferring schools, Unexpected Lover, Worried FP Jones II, accused of murder, sad situations making lovers, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When Clifford Blossom broke Into The Jones trailer to frame FP the last thing he expected was for Jughead to come home and see what he was doing. But that’s what happens. Not long after FP comes home to see Clifford holding a knife against Jughead’s throat. Soon everything about Jason Blossom’s murder Is revealed to Jughead. But all he can do Is sit there helplessly as Clifford forces FP to give Into saying he’ll tell Sheriff Keller he killed Jason. If not, Clifford will kill Jughead. How can FP and Jughead get out of this without either of them getting hurt? How can they help each other without losing each other?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Cliff Blossom, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Kevin Keller, Cliff Blossom/Jughead Jones, FP Jones & Cliff Blossom, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Toni Topaz, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & Mary Andrews, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Mary Andrews & FP Jones II, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	I’ll Keep You Safe

Jughead came home early from the dance to see the only one Inside was Clifford Blossom. And he was trying to set up FP for something!

Jughead: What the hell are you doing?!

Clifford: Mind your own business kid. Walk away and go back to the dance.

Jughead: No! I won’t let you frame my dad!

He punched him In the face and quickly ran to the kitchen to a knife drawer. But just as he opened It Clifford seized him. Clifford grabbed a big knife and was now holding It against Jughead’s throat. FP soon walked In.

FP: What the hell!? Let go of my son now!

Clifford: Sit down Jones and we’ll talk

FP: Not until you get that knife the hell away from my kid!

Clifford: Fine

He threw Jughead against the counter hard causing Jughead to lay dizzily on the floor clutching his head.

FP: Jug!

Clifford: Now, lock the door and sit down

FP complied 

Clifford: Now listen carefully. I am the one who killed Jason. But I know after you discovered him you hid the body. But you’re going to tell Sheriff Keller that you killed Jason plus hid the body. If you don’t, I’ll start carving up your pretty son’s face. I’ll make him look worse than Jason. Then I’ll make you tell Sheriff Keller you did that too. I’m-

Jughead: Dad, please don’t-(Groaned In pain)

Clifford shot near Jughead. Not enough to hit him but enough to make him jump.

Clifford: Shut your mouth little boy!

Clifford: I’m going to leave the murder weapon here. Say what you’re going to say to Sheriff Keller In this recorder.

After FP gave his recording he slowly stood up

Clifford: And where do you think you’re going?

FP: Let me at least talk to my boy!

Clifford: Fine. But when you’re done I’m taking Jughead then you call the cops. Can’t have him here while you’re getting arrested.

FP slowly walked over to Jughead. As he ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair he could see a blue bruise on the right side of his forehead from where he hit his head. He gently kissed It.

Jughead: Daddy, don’t-(Quickly snatched FP’s right wrist)

FP: I have to(Whispered) 

He left a long kiss on his right cheek and stood up. Clifford picked Jughead up Into his arms.

Jughead: No! Let me go! Dad!(Cried and struggled)

But soon the effect of hitting the counter caught up to him fully and he passed out. When he woke up he was In one of the rooms In the Thornhill hunting cabin laying on the bed In his boxers with his hands tied behind his back.

Clifford: There’s a piece of Insurance I need from you so I’ll know you’ll keep your mouth shut. You don’t want to break your daddy’s heart by making him lose his only son do you? In prison he wouldn’t drink himself to death. He would just hang himself In his cell.

Jughead knew he was right and he couldn’t do that to his dad. Jughead gulped.

Jughead: W-What Is It?

Clifford: Your virginity boy. I’m going to fuck you really good and you’re going to take It! And If I tell you to do something you’ll do It!

Jughead gave a shuddering breath as he nodded yes. Clifford yanked off Jughead’s boxers then took off his own clothes. Clifford gripped one of Jughead’s hips with his free hand as he pushed himself Into his front hole Inch by Inch until he was fully sheathed Inside of his tight, wet heat. Jughead was a whimpering mess as his legs shook as his body adjusted to having Clifford’s massive cock Inside of him, splitting him open and keeping him feeling full.

Clifford: Fuck(Growled)

He rolled his hips making Jughead whine loudly as he clenched around him and Clifford throbbed Inside of him. Jughead’s back arched making Clifford go deeper Into him.

Clifford: Be as loud as you want slut. I want everyone to know what a cock hungry little whore you are and how desperate you are for my cock.

He bit down on Jughead’s neck as he started to move, he set off a pace of moving his hips back before he roughly snapped them forward driving back Into Jughead’s body. Jughead sobbed loudly, his body shaking under the onslaught of hard thrusts Clifford was giving him. Jughead was so wet and full he started seeing spots In his vision as Clifford fucked him hard, letting Jughead wail out.

Clifford: Go on slut, cum on my cock. I know you want to.

With one almost painfully hard thrust Into him Jughead let out a scream as his vision blacked out for a moment as he cummed hard. 

Clifford: We’re not done yet trailer trash. Remember, this Is so your daddy doesn’t commit suicide over the loss of his baby boy. 

After a few more hard thrusts Clifford thrusted his thumb another front hole. Jughead froze up as his vision exploded In white and a cry ripped from his throat as his orgasm washed over him In a powerful wave. Clifford groaned as Jughead clamped down on his cock Impossibly tight and his walls started to milk Clifford’s cock. Clifford couldn’t hold back and with a loud howl he spilled his seed deep Into Jughead and jerked his hips shallowly, letting Jughead’s hole take every drop of his cum.

Clifford: Such a beautiful boy. So wet.(Moaned)

He slid his cock out and started trailing soft kisses down Jughead’s body until he reached the boy’s cock. He breathed against It, smirking when It jumped to attention. He ran his tongue over It, lathering It In saliva before moving lower. He licked a path down Jughead’s cock, over his hardening testicles and along the sternum. Then, lifting Jughead’s left thigh to open him up, began licking and poking at the boy’s puckered hole with his tongue. He started with slow flicks of his tongue. He probed with his tongue until It slipped In with ease, darting In and out. Clifford pressed the head of his cock back against Jughead’s opening and slowly pushed In. Jughead still cried and hated all of this. But he would not make his dad’s situation worse. Jughead gave a whine, his back arching and Insides tightening. Jughead’s Insides rippled around Clifford’s length, tightening and loosening with each thrust. Each thrust going balls deep, each time slamming Into Jughead’s prostrate and sending blinding flashes of light behind Jughead’s eye lids. His hole tightened as If trying to hold Clifford’s cock In place. Hips rotating and making Jughead whine. Clifford’s cock slipping out of Jughead then back In, covered with Jughead’s seed. Cum dripped from Jughead’s soaking hole. Clifford leaned forward and kissed Jughead causing the boy to whine. Jughead gave Into his punishment and arched Into him. Jughead forced himself and bucked upward, meeting Clifford’s thrusts with his own and giving a muffled cry against hot possessive lips.

Clifford: You said you would give In so give In. Do let me do all the work. Put your tongue In my mouth.

Jughead: Nnggh(Clifford slammed his lips back onto Jughead’s mouth) 

Jughead whimpered as he forced his tongue Into Clifford’s mouth; tongues messily sliding against one another. With every hard thrust Jughead sobbed Into Clifford’s mouth. Jughead stills, shaking as Jughead’s cum spills all over Clifford’s cock. Jughead’s hips bucked forward as Clifford deepened the kiss practically swallowing Jughead’s tongue; feasting on Jughead’s spit. After five more hours Jughead’s mouth was released with a sob.

Clifford: Put your mouth on my neck. Suck and lick It.

Jughead whimpered as he did as he was told. Clifford was ramming as far as he could and soon was spilling his seed Into that quivering hole. After an hour Clifford took his mouth away.

Clifford: See, doesn’t this feel good?

Jughead whimpered shaking his head no

Clifford: Well, whether It does or doesn’t Is Irrelevant. Remember, you’re here to keep your dad alive.

Clifford’s hand grabbed around Jughead’s cock; stroking him, and Clifford’s tongue was running hard over Jughead’s right nipple. Jughead tilted his head back and sobbed. He hated this, but It was true, he needed his dad alive! He couldn’t lose his daddy! Clifford sucked hard at his nipple before moving his head to do the same to the other. Clifford was now kissing Jughead’s neck, Clifford’s breath heavy with arousal. Jughead couldn’t hold In a whine as Clifford found a sensitive spot on his neck, and he took advantage of that, sucked at It. Jughead forced himself and tilted his head back to allow him better access. Clifford gave a few more hard jerks, emptying himself completely before pulling out. He forced Jughead to give his neck five more long slow licks before he laid Jughead’s unconscious body on the floor; cum sliding down Jughead’s thighs. When Jughead woke up he was on the couch In The Andrews living room back In his clothes. Soon he saw a very concerned Fred and Archie staring at him.

Fred: Jug! What happened?!

Jughead: I…. Oh my god! My dad! How did I get here?!

Fred: First your dad was arrested for the murder of Jason Blossom. Then Sheriff Keller found you In Pickens Park unconscious. He thinks the news Is too much for you and that you ended up running to Pickens Park then passing out.

Jughead: No! You don’t understand! My dad’s Innocent! It was Clifford Blossom! I found him trying to frame my dad for It! My dad came home not long after! Clifford made him tell Sheriff Keller he did It otherwise Clifford would have killed me! Then…. Clifford raped me! I let him because I was protecting my dad. But If we do this the right way and smart way we can get my dad out of there and keep both of us safe! We can put Clifford behind bars Instead! Please help me! We can’t leave my dad In there! Please-(Cried)

Fred: Shh Jug! You’re starting to hyperventilate! We believe you, we swear! We’ll help you! We’ll figure a way out of this!

Jughead sobbed hard as Fred held him close and rocked him. Jughead ended up sobbing and sleeping In Fred Andrew’s arms that night. Going back to school the next day was so hard. All Jughead could do was think about his dad. Especially when the papers were already out that his dad killed Jason Blossom. When Jughead walked Into the student lounge he could tell how upset Cheryl was. For now, while at school he had to play the victim card. Especially around Cheryl. If she knew FP Jones was really Innocent, If she knew It was really her dad, god, what would Clifford do to him?! What would his dad do to himself If he was gone?! He slowly walked over to her; with the tears that he didn’t have to fake because he really should be upset. He WAS upset!!

Jughead: I’m sorry Cheryl

She stood up, slapped him hard In the face, and stormed off

Weatherbee: Mr. Jones, please come with me

Archie: He didn’t do anything!

Weatherbee: Mr. Jones, now please

Jughead followed him to his office and took a seat

Weatherbee: It seems your dad did one decent thing before confessing to his crime. He had transferred you out of Riverdale High and tasked a trusted friend In taking you In. For your own safety, I think you should do It. In fact, I’m not giving you a choice. Starting today, as your principle, I am transferring you out of Riverdale High and Into Southside High. Pack up your school stuff and say your goodbyes. The person you’re moving In with Is waiting for you at your trailer.

Jughead stormed out and over to his locker. He just got here, now he had to leave! It felt so nice having his second dad Fred and his brother Archie around during this hard time, now Jughead had to leave them! Soon Archie ran over.

Archie: Jug! What happened?! What’s going on?!

Jughead: Weatherbee Is making me transfer schools and my dad set something up so I’ll be living with someone on the Southside. This Is all too much! How am I going to be able to help you and your dad with my dad If I am no longer living on the Northside let alone with you two?!

Archie quickly put his hands on Jughead’s shoulders

Archie: Hey hey hey, whether If It’s on the Northside or Southside my dad and I will never stop helping you!! My mom can help, she’s a lawyer, remember? My dad and I will never stop trying to get your dad freeded! 

Jughead wiped his tears

Jughead: I have to go

He walked away and out of the school. Once he got Inside his trailer he saw a boy his age sitting on the couch. The boy stood up the minute he saw Jughead. 

The kid: I’m Sweet Pea. And you must be Jughead. Your dad told me so much about you. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you and help you. And so will my friends at Southside High. Come on, let’s get you to our home. Your new home.

Jughead: Can we please take my dad’s bike with?

Sweet Pea: I don’t know how we’re going to put that In my car. I’ll send a Serpent with a truck to come get It tonight.

Sweet Pea saw Jughead hesitated as he walked towards the trailer door.

Sweet Pea: It’s okay Jughead. Everything’s going to be okay. Your dad will get out of this somehow. 

Jughead took a shuddering deep breath as he let Sweet Pea gently grab his arm and walk him to Sweet Pea’s car. Eventually they arrived to a very small trailer. Way smaller than The Jones trailer! The living was the living room and bedroom In one; Jughead could see a small bed and that the living room/bedroom was not far from the small kitchen. The only doors Inside the trailer led to a medium seized bathroom and a medium sized closet.

Sweet Pea: Being a Serpent and living on The Southside you’ll find that not a lot of people can afford much, Including for living. We take whatever we can get or we take whatever abandoned place we can find. You and I will have to share the bed. Are you hungry? 

Jughead: I’m okay, I already ate breakfast this morning. I-

Sweet Pea: Well, I admit I didn’t expect you to say no. You dad commented how you could eat 24/7 If you could. I know I don’t have much, but I promise you that It Is food.

Jughead sighed sadly

Jughead: Okay

They had cereal together as Sweet Pea found a place for Jughead’s stuff.

Sweet Pea: So, tell me what the Northside Is like

Jughead: Sweet Pea, It’s just like the Southside. Including the money problems. Obviously not as many people as the Southside. Look, just like the other way around I know some Northsiders hate the Southsiders, but there are people who are the complete opposite too. I’m friends with some, especially my best friend Archie and his dad. I hope you don’t think I’m going to stop going to the Northside and hanging out and seeing them because of me going to Southside High!

Sweet Pea: No no, It’s okay Jones. I was just asking. Are you dating someone? What’s your preference? 

Jughead: I like both. I have a girlfriend. Or, at least I did. Like a lot of people they are buying my act. And I need to keep up the act. I can’t tell people the truth If I want to protect myself and my dad. So when she was actually one of the people who believe the lies In the paper I had no choice to let her believe them. But we still had a fight. Plus If I can’t even go to the same school as her anymore I think we’re better off as friends.

Sweet Pea: I definitely get that. Look, I meant what I said, my friends, The Serpents, and I will help you. We’ll do whatever we can to get your dad out and keep you safe. Keep you two safe. For now, let me put a movie In and help you relax.

They got Into their PJ’s, cuddled up In a blanket, and watched the first Hunger Games. Later In the afternoon Mary Andrews was now talking to FP at the jail.

FP: What’s been going on Mary? I’m assuming Jughead told you three everything. Please tell me Jughead Is safe? Please tell me my planned worked and that he Is In the protection of The Serpents?

Mary: Yes, Jughead told Archie and Fred. Don’t worry, everything that happened stays between The Jones family and Andrews family. Archie told me Jughead had been transferred to Southside High. But I wouldn’t know whether he’s safe or on the Southside at the moment, I’m sorry FP.

FP put his head In his shaky hands

FP: It’s bad enough I almost lost mine and my son’s relationship because of my own stupidity! I can’t lose him to death too!! I can’t lose my son Mary!! I can’t lose him!! I can’t!! I can’t!! I just-(Voice on the edge of breaking)

Mary: FP! FP! Please breath, take deep breaths. I will do everything I can to help you and Jughead. I will not give up on you two. Don’t forget you’re part of our family. You and Jughead always have been.

The next day Jughead walked Into his first day at Southside High with Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea helped him find his locker, get his schedule, then took him to where the other Serpents were gathered.

Sweet Pea: Jones, this Is Fangs and this Is Toni

Jughead: Wow, love the hair

Toni: I bet you say that to all the girls(Smiled gently)

Fangs: Maybe he was talking to me Topaz 

Sweet Pea: Fangs, he just got here. Quit trying to flirt with him.(Laughed)

Jughead laughed lightly 

Jughead: It’s okay, I like your hair too

Fangs: See!

The four of them laughed 

Fangs: We’re going down to the quarry after school. You two want to join us?

Sweet Pea: What about It Jones?

Jughead: Let’s do It 

Toni: First let give Jughead a quick tour before the classes start. First rule of survival here, stay away from The Ghoulies and don’t mess with them.

Jughead: You can’t actually tell me they don’t mess with you even when you leave them alone!

Toni: You’re right Jones. And It’s times like that when The Serpents have each other’s backs. And It’s you we’re more worried about then anything. They will take whatever chances they can to hurt or get rid of The Serpent King’s kid.

After the tour Jughead’s first school day began. As The Serpents predicted The Ghoulies had their eyes on Jughead all day. But was unable to do anything with his three friends consistently by his side. Once school was done they went straight to the quarry. But as Toni finished taking off her clothes so she was In her bra and underwear she ended up accidently pushing Jughead In. Jughead landed so hard on a rock before sliding Into the water that Sweet Pea couldn’t stop laughing at the fact that Jughead now had a hole In his boxers when he stood up; revealing some of his butt.

Sweet Pea: Dude you ripped your pants, Jones!

Jughead splashed water Into his face hard

Jughead: Shut It Sweet Pea!

Fangs: Wow, seriously Jones, cute ass!

Jughead: Toni, you should have told me this was going to be skinny dipping! You didn’t have to rip my boxers!

Toni: Ew! It was an accident! I like girls!!

Sweet Pea: Oh come on, with that pretty hair and face he looks like a girl!(Joked)

Jughead: When we get back to the trailer you’re dead!

The four of the spent all night laughing, swimming, and splashing each other. When Jughead and Sweet Pea got home It was time to turn on the heater and get snug In blankets. It didn’t take much for them to pass out on the warm snug bed, they were swim drunk. Five weeks went by of going to Southside High and still having no way to defeat Clifford Blossom and free his dad. That Saturday night Jughead was about to fall asleep after he and Sweet Pea had enjoyed a bowl of strawberry Ice cream when Sweet Pea spoke. He could no longer hide the fact that the two of them being forced to live together has brought fourth very strong and undeniable feelings for his king’s son. He had to say something! He wanted to see that ass again and use It as much as he pleased! He started to speak heart lightly. 

Sweet Pea: Jones, remember that day Toni and I Invited you to the quarry on your first day at Southside high?

Jughead rolled his eyes

Jughead: Yeah what about It?

Sweet Pea: Well when you ripped your pants... I thought you had a good looking ass. 

Jughead blushed

Jughead: Really?

Sweet Pea: Oh yeah! I-

But Jughead had fallen asleep. Sweet Pea sighed sadly. “Damn!” he thought. He tried to sleep too, but the longer he tried to sleep the more excruciating and loud the thoughts of sex with Jughead Jones became. The more he tried to close his eyes the louder his brain screamed at him to fuck that pretty little body now! To hear cries and moans from that delicious mouth of The Serpent Prince! 

Sweet Pea: Jug, are you asleep?

Jughead: Nah... What do you want Sweets?

Sweet Pea curled his lips Into a smirk

Sweet Pea: To see your ass again. Wanna go to the quarry again?

Jughead: It’s nighttime. I’m pretty sure It’s past 11PM. 

Sweet Pea: Come on, I know you want repeat the quarry fall.

Jughead threw a pillow at Sweet Pea

Jughead: No you just want Toni to come with us so I fall again and you can gawk at my ass. No thanks.

Sweet Pea catches the next pillow before It can hit him. He leaned close, his lips almost touching the nape of Jug’s neck. 

Sweet Pea: Toni won’t want to see what we do there. It would horrify her for life.

He smirked. Jughead shivered at Sweet Pea’s hot breath tingling his neck. “Hmmm...” He thought It over,” still no.”

Sweet Pea: Then I’m just going to have to take you right here!

He couldn’t wait any longer! Jughead let out a cry and gasp as his boxers were yanked off.

Jughead: Sweet Pea, what are you-

His head fell back on the pillow with a sob as Sweet Pea stuck his tongue Into Jughead’s front hole. 

Jughead: Oh god Sweet…. Please

Sweet Pea fucked him with his tongue before moving to sucking. He was deep Into eating him out, cum dripping straight Into Sweet Pea’s mouth and down his chin. Jughead’s hole and his dick, get constantly teased and abused. Suddenly Jughead cums. Back arching off the bed, cum spurting down Sweet Pea’s throat and hole clenching tight shut. Sweet Pea gently licks over It; sucking Jughead dry. Soon Sweet Pea took his mouth off.

Sweet Pea: Your cute ass Is mine Jones. From the minute you moved In It was mine! Tonight I’m going to show you how much you’re mine! I’m going to fuck you SO GOOD!

His hand cupped Jughead’s balls, rolling and squeezing them gently, and another pulled his cock, fast and hard. Jughead closed his eyes; the pleasure too much, bucking his hips slightly In time with each stroke. Sweet Pea’s tongue dragged along the crease of Jughead’s leg and he sucked a bruise Into the delicate skin of his Inner thigh. 

Jughead: Oh god

Sweet Pea hummed, sucking another mark to life, and gave Jughead’s cock a tight squeeze, sliding the foreskin down. A wet mouth abandoned his thigh to slurp at the head, teasing the tip with a few quick flicks of tongue. Jughead moaned deep In his throat. Sweet Pea’s mouth moved to bite and suck and lick at Jughead’s other thigh. A fist closed around the base of Jughead’s cock, encouraging his burgeoning knot.

Jughead: Oh fuck… Nnnng, please

Sweet Pea swallowed him down. He worked him hard, sucking him deep, pulling back up, and teased the head with tight circles. Sweet Pea’s hand followed In time, heavy strokes, while the other had a hold on his thigh. Jughead panted, chest heaving, almost tasting Sweet Pea on each Inhale. He swallowed him down, throat working around him as he teased the knot with a soft brush of lips. Jughead dropped his head to the pillow, with a loud groan full of desire. Jughead thrusted up Into Sweet Pea’s Inviting mouth. He fucked up Into that heat and wetness as Sweet Pea sucked him hard, squeezing his knot with a firm hand. Ecstasy pooled In Jughead’s groin, knot swelling, balls pulled tight… Sweet Pea’s mouth slipped off of him with a wet pop. 

Jughead: Oh god. Sweet Pea please…

Sweet Pea: What do you want Jones?

Jughead: I want you! God please, I want you Sweets! Please!

Sweet Pea: Good to finally hear you say It

Jughead cried out when Sweet Pea’s slick cock filled him up. His eyes flew open and Sweet Pea was there, forehead pressed to his as he slowly, gently fucked Into him. It was a steady, deep push, languid, and It filled him perfectly. Hot breath escaped Sweet Pea’s mouth, teasing Jughead’s own, and when he licked his lips he brushed against Sweet Pea’s as well. Sweet Pea chased his tongue, kissing deep. Jughead moaned, longing to touch, to wrap his arms around him tight. He ached for Sweet Pea to touch him everywhere. He watched Jughead as he fucked In long, deep strokes. 

Jughead: Please, Sweets, faster

Instead he pulled free. He kissed Jughead. Then he grabbed Jughead’s aching cock and climbed on. Tight, wet cunt all around him, his king’s kid was heaven. Sweet Pea arched his back to shift Jughead Inside and groaned, clenching tight. Jughead feasted on the sight and sound, the smell and feel of Sweet Pea engulfing him. Jughead raised his hips, lifting Sweet Pea, making him grip harder. His thighs crushed Jughead’s hips and he dropped his hands to Jughead’s chest. A harsh moan escaped Jughead and he collapsed back on the bed. Fingers splayed on Jughead’s chest. Sweet Pea rocked slowly back and forth. His eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip. Jughead could only stare as Sweet Pea started to grind slowly In circles, Jughead’s cock moving, brushing Inside him. The red flush across his skin spread like wildfire. Jughead rolled his hips and Sweet Pea bore down before pulling off Jughead’s cock and slamming back down. He fucked Jughead, tight and hot and wet, swallowing him up. Jughead strained to meet him, grunting with each thrust, and Sweet Pea’s cum ran down his belly, his hips, tickling and teasing. Sweet Pea’s was still so, so tight as Jughead’s knot continued to swell. Very carefully Sweet Pea lifted himself off of Jughead, spun to face the foot of the bed and sat back down on Jughead’s cock again. He writhed against Jughead, spread wide around his thighs, trying to find his seat.

Jughead: Oh fuck Sweet Pea. How can you still be so tight?

Sweet Pea pushed himself up, hands on Jughead’s thighs, and fucked himself desperately, crying out every time Jughead’s knot slammed home. Jughead groaned In desperation. He needed to fuck Sweet Pea. But Sweet Pea climbed off his cock. He kissed Jughead. Jughead kissed him back. It was a primal thing to drown In Sweet Pea’s sweet scent, to taste his mouth. Sweet Pea broke free, dragging his mouth down Jughead’s throat. He kissed and bit, determined to mark, sucking bruises to life along his skin. Jughead raised his chin. Sweet Pea moaned In pleasure, dragging his tongue to the hollow of his throat, before nibbling across Jughead’s collarbone. Sweet Pea lapped slowly at Jughead’s left nipple and brushed his thumb across the other. He nipped at the little bud and sucked It Into his mouth. Jughead groaned. Sweet Pea drew small circles against Jughead’s skin. Sweet Pea slowly reached down between them. Jughead could feel the hand brush his cock, the knuckles pressing against his knot as Sweet Pea slid his fingers Inside himself. They returned to tease Jughead’s left nipple, warm and slippery as they rubbed It to a sensitive peak. Sweet Pea never once stopped sucking them. Jughead squirmed beneath him.

Jughead: Hnnnn… Sweets please

Sweet Pea sucked the nipple one last time, sat up, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sweet Pea moved to take Jughead’s cock again. He smeared slick from the base of the knot all the way to the tip, and the slippery digits gave him a tight squeeze. Sweet Pea braced the head against the entrance to his ass. Jughead transfixed, watched the breach, watched every slow millimeter as Sweet Pea sat on him. Jughead couldn’t breathe until Sweet Pea came to rest against the thick knot. They both sobbed. A soft whine escaped Jughead as he arched Into Sweet Pea, desperate to fill him. Sweet Pea sat on him, teasing the knot as Jughead moved, shifting, rocking, and Jughead could feel him. Jughead could feel Sweet Pea’s firm touch through the thin wall between them and he shuddered.

Sweet Pea: Oh fuck! Jones!

He tightened around him and cum spilled. Its scent filled the air and Jughead cummed too. He struggled to catch his breath as Sweet Pea collapsed onto his chest, spent for the moment. Soon Jughead grabbed the back of Sweet Pea’s head, twisting fingers In his hair, and pulled him In for a hard kiss, all tongue. Sweet Pea tasted wonderful. “And what Is It that you want Sweets?” he whispered In his ear.

Sweet Pea: You know what I want Jones

“Yes.” Another deep kiss. “I do. But I want to hear you say It.” “Of course you do.” Sweet Pea straddled a thigh, lips still pressed to Jughead’s. “I want you to fuck me.” He ground against his leg. “I want you to knot me.” Jughead slipped from under Sweet Pea. Jughead knelt behind him, drinking In the sight, until Sweet Pea shivered In anticipation. Jughead smiled. He leaned In, spreading Sweet Pea’s cheeks, and exhaled slow heat against the reddened opening. Sweet Pea’s breath caught. He tensed beneath Jughead’s hands and shuddered when Jughead released him. He curled around Sweet Pea, planting a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. Cock In hand, he guided It between Sweet Pea’s legs. He slid In quick, deep, knot tight against the slit. Sweet Pea rocked back hard. Slamming together, Sweet Pea gave as good as he got. He was tightness and heat. His cum ran down Jughead’s balls, dripping onto his thighs, and Jughead clawed at Sweet Pea’s hips to hold him close on each thrust. Sweet Pea was screaming. The bed knocked against the wall and Jughead collapsed onto Sweet Pea, thrusting hard, deep, final. Sweet Pea shuddered violently, arching back before tightening up around Jughead, cunt strangling his knot. It was sheathed tightly, filled completely at last. Jughead drowned In Sweet Pea’s scent as he pressed In. Burying his face against the side of Sweet Pea’s neck. He cummed hard. Wracked by his own climax, Sweet Pea milked him of every last drop as they collapsed onto the bed. He pulled Sweet Pea’s hair to bare his throat, and dragged soft kisses along It until he claimed Sweet Pea’s mouth. Sweet Pea smiled Into the kiss and grabbed Jughead’s head to keep him close. He tongued along Jughead’s palette. Sweet Pea broke away, licked his lips and smiled. Jughead pressed a kiss on the side of Sweet Pea’s neck. Their lips locked again. Sweet Pea groaned, desperation In his tongue, In the urgency of each movement of his hot mouth, In how he tasted Jughead. Jughead couldn’t wait for his dad to be freeded and for Clifford Blossom to be locked up! He couldn’t wait to live with his dad again! But god he was enjoying this!! In the morning Mary Andrews visited FP once again.

Mary: Have you been able to call any Serpent to see how Jughead Is doing? To see If he made It to where you wanted him to?

FP: Yes. He made It. He Is living with the person I asked to take him In and Is going to Southside High. Thank goodness!

Mary: Yes, thank goodness. I have some good news for a change. But I also have bad news. Good news Is with Fred and Archie’s help we found proof It was Clifford who killed Jason and that Clifford set you up. We told Sheriff Keller about that night In the trailer and how he threatened to hurt Jughead. You’re free, as In right now. Let’s get you out of here!

FP: Wait Mary! What’s the bad news?!

Mary sighed

Mary: No one can find Clifford right now

Only one thought repeated through FP’s mind, Jughead! What FP didn’t know Is that his boy was already on the Northside because Archie already called him this morning; telling him everything his mom told FP! But Jughead only made It easier for Clifford to get a hold of him! Coming to the Northside today would be Jughead’s downfall! Sweet Pea respected the fact that his boyfriend just wanted to do this alone with best friend Archie Andrews. The Andrews family was the once that helped his king get free this whole time after all! Plus no way was he not letting his boyfriend spend time alone with his dad! Sweet Pea knew now that FP was free Jughead would be moving back In with him. But Sweet Pea could always visit him. Archie knew he was not supposed to tell Jughead that his dad was free. His mom warned him that It wasn’t safe with Clifford missing; that Archie should just let FP go get Jughead himself. But Archie couldn’t keep that Information from his best friend and brother! They arrived at the jail; asking for FP Jones.

A female cop: He already left. He was freeded this morning

Meanwhile FP and Mary walked Into Sweet Pea’s trailer expecting to see Jughead and to see him jump Into FP’s arms; but they only saw Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea was just as surprised to see them; jumping to his feet.

FP: Sweet Pea! Where the hell Is my kid that you’re supposed to be watching and taking care of?!

Sweet Pea: I’m guessing with her kid. He came here to bring him to you!

Mary: Archie(Whispered worriedly and angrily)

Mary: I told him with Clifford Blossom out there somewhere to let you come to Sweet Pea’s trailer to get him!

FP: We need to get back to the Northside and look for them now!

After stopping at Andrews Construction; asking Fred If he seen FP they left; Fred not seeing FP yet at all. It’s like parent and child were playing a major game of hide and seek. Not long after Jughead and Archie left Andrews Construction FP and Mary arrived; asking Fred about Jughead and Archie. The two teens decided to check Pops next; but Pop hasn’t seen FP yet either. Jughead thought “Forget the Northside” he decided to check The Jones trailer, then the White Wym, then Sweet Pea’s trailer. Jughead and Archie hopped back on Jughead’s motorcycle and took off. Just as they had all day FP and Mary had the same Ideas as their sons. But soon they’ll find out their children never even made It to the Southside. It was already 4PM, The Jones men and Archie and his mom have been looking for and missing each other all day. After FP and Mary checked The Jones trailer they went to the White Wym. They thought for sure they would receive the same answer they been hearing all day, that their children were there but now gone. But none of the Serpents seen Jughead or a kid named Archie all day. Just as they were going to start Mary’s car again to check Sweet Pea’s trailer one more time Mary’s cell phone rang, It was Fred.

Mary: Hey honey, you haven’t seen Archie and Jughead again have you?

Fred: I haven’t seen Jughead but I’ve seen Archie. I’m looking at him right now. He’s In the hospital with two broken legs Mary! I found him on the side of a road with his legs trapped under a motorcycle!

FP: Mary I’ll continue looking for Jughead! You get to Archie! Drop me off at my trailer, I’ll take my bike or even my truck.

Mary did just that, dropping FP off and taking off. But once FP saw his motorcycle gone he put two and two together. The motorcycle that put Red In the hospital was his motorcycle! Jughead took It with him when he moved to Sweet Pea’s. But If Fred found Archie by the motorcycle where the hell Is Jughead?!! Meanwhile Mary ran Into her son’s hospital room where Fred was sitting next to the bed.

Mary: Oh Archie

Fred: Son what happened?!

Mary: And where’s Jughead?! I know you went to bring him to the Northside when I specifically told you not to! Clifford Is out there somewhere! Jughead’s still In danger!

Archie: A truck hit Jughead’s motorcycle out of nowhere as we made our way back to the Southside. Sending us flying off of the road. It was Clifford! He took Jug!! 

Mary: I’m calling FP right now!

Meanwhile Jughead started to regain consiousnoius with a head ache and an Intense pain In his right side. He remembered everything and tried to jump up, but he couldn’t move. He saw his hands and feet were tied to a chair. He also now noticed he was gagged. He whimpered as Clifford Blossom walked over to him and removed the gag.

Clifford: You told the Andrews about what really happened so Mary Andrews would help your dad. Now your dad’s heart will break over your death. And It will be all your fault for telling The Andrews. I’m going to mess up that pretty face of yours and you will be joining my useless son. 

He took out a knife and dragged It along the right side of Jughead’s neck.

Jughead: Help! Somebody help me!(Screamed)

Clifford gave him a long cut then stopped. It wasn’t deep but It was still bleeding lots. Jughead cried out as Clifford got a good grip on his hair.

Clifford: Maybe I should fuck you hard again before I make It where I can’t ever again.

Jughead threw his head out of his grip with such force he head butted him In the face; breaking Clifford’s nose.

Clifford: I’m going make you wish you kept your mouth shut you little bitch!

He started constantly licking and sucking the blood on Jughead’s neck causing him to whimper. But soon they heard a female voice. “Dad! Stop this right now!”

They both looked to see Cheryl standing In the room

Cheryl: Leave that little hobo alone!

Jughead couldn’t help but huff and laugh and smile lightly.

Jughead: Thanks Cheryl(Rolled his eyes)

Clifford: How on Earth did you-

Cheryl: I overheard you telling mommy everything! Everything from the very beginning! Every single plan and everything you have done!! From killing my brother!! To making FP Jones say he did It and him ending up In jail! To threatening to hurt Jughead If they both didn’t comply! To taking him to one of the many maple factories after FP’s release! To also raping the poor trailer boy to make him keep his mouth shut!! You’re sick!! How could you do all of this to an Innocent family!!? 

She put her hand on her hurting heart as tears filled her eyes

Cheryl: How could you hurt Jason?! How could you take my brother away from me?!!

Little that Clifford know that while Cheryl was confronting him Kevin Keller, who heard Mary Andrews tell Tom Keller everything Cheryl heard her father say, freeing Jughead from his chair and taking off with him. Once Kevin made sure Jughead was home Kevin called his dad and the other cops; sending him straight to the maple factory. They had to shoot Clifford down before he harmed his daughter. Jughead spent the whole time home crying on the bed; waiting for his dad to finally be home. At 8PM FP didn’t know where else to look for his son and was falling apart!! Not knowing where he was, If he was hurt, or If Clifford got a hold of him and killed him!! He had to come home and try to think straight! Try to think of a plan to find his son!! He breathed worriedly as he fell on the couch; putting his head In his hands.

FP: Come on Jug, where are you?(Whispered worriedly)

He heard the voice that his heart was hurting to hear all day!

Jughead: Right here

He saw his son standing In the kitchen way. FP quickly jumped off of the couch and over to his boy.

Jughead: Dad I-

He was cut off by his dad quickly moving his head to the left side; getting a good look at the right side of his neck. FP could see blood clearly all over his son’s neck. Some dry, but more wet and running blood then dry blood.

FP: Clifford did this! Didn’t he?!

Jughead nodded yes slowly

FP: Where Is he?! I’ll-

Jughead: I’m fine dad, don’t-

FP: Where Is he son?! I swear I’ll find him and I’ll-

Jughead: Dad! I’m fine! Please daddy! I don’t want to lose you again!!(Tears filled his eyes)

FP breathed tearfully as he quickly grabbed the back of Jughead’s neck and pulled him tight to him; tears filling his own eyes as he held his baby boy close with all his heart!!

FP: I’ll stir clear of him Juggie, I promise. But I promise I will also keep you from him! That bastard will never come near you ever again!

He grabbed his boy’s cheeks and pulled Jughead’s forehead to his lips hard; leaving a long kiss there.

FP: Come on, let me take care of your neck

He brought Jughead to the couch. He cleaned the wound and put gaze on It. It didn’t take much for them to fall asleep after that. It was an exasting and worried filled day for both of them. FP snuck off the couch 12AM to use the bathroom. But as he washed his hands he heard a scream and cry that terrified him! 

Jughead: DADDY NO!!

FP rushed out of the bathroom to see Jughead with his head In his hands; gasping out sobs. FP quickly ran over, sat on the couch, and wrapped his arms around his kid; letting him cry Into his right shoulder.

FP: Shh. It’s okay Juggie! It’s okay!

Jughead: It was horrible! Not only were you back In jail but you hanged yourself like Clifford said you would!!

His dad started rocking him gently

FP: Come on kiddo, I’m right here. It was a nightmare. A terrifying one at that yes, but just a nightmare. Come on, lay back down.

He laid down then forced his kid down; pulling him tight to his chest and continuously running his fingers through his hair. 

FP: I’m right here baby boy. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m out of jail and I’m never going back.

They dozed back off as FP kissed the top of his little boy’s head. Jughead woke up again at 9AM to his dad making breakfast In the kitchen. He rubbed his tired face and made his way to the kitchen table. FP smiled as he saw his kid take a seat at the kitchen table. 

FP: Hey sleepy head

Jughead: Not that I’m complaining, but why didn’t you wake me up for school? It’s Monday, It’s not still Sunday dad.

His dad laughed 

FP: I know that boy! But what other day would we pick up your stuff from Sweet Pea’s trailer and move you back here?!

Jughead: Am I going back to Riverdale High too? Or am I staying at Southside High?

His dad sighed sadly

FP: Truthfully Juggie, until Clifford Blossom Is In jail or dead I’d would feel better you continuing to go to Southside High.

He put a plate of bacon and eggs In front of Jughead 

FP: Eat up kid. After breakfast we’ll go get your stuff. Do we need to go see Sweet Pea at Southside High? Or do you have your own key?

Jughead: Sweet Pea made an extra key so I could have one too

FP: Good. So he has been taking good care of you then? 

The night Sweet Pea fucked him flashed through Jughead’s mind.

Jughead: Big time!

FP could see what his kid meant easily by the look on his face and now was laughing harder than ever.

FP: Well! I can see I arranged your living situation better than I thought boy! 

Jughead: Dad!(Groaned) 

After breakfast they went straight to Sweet Pea’s trailer, grabbed all of Jughead’s stuff, and then went straight back home. After they unpacked Jughead’s stuff and put It where It belongs they spent all day on the couch; cuddling and watching TV. At 11AM there was a knock on the trailer door. FP rubbed his kid’s left cheek and stood up. FP opened the door to see Cheryl Blossom.

FP: Cheryl, Jug told me how you and Kevin helped rescue him. I don’t know how I can ever repay you two! I don’t know how I can ever repay that you’re not like your dad!! That you distracted him so Kevin could get Jug out!! Thank you so much!!

Cheryl: No problem Mr. Jones

FP: Please tell me you two weren’t hurt. He didn’t hurt you, did he?

Cheryl: Don’t worry about anything anymore Mr. Jones. Sheriff Keller and the other cops got there before my dad could lay a finger on me and shot him to death. He’s dead Mr. Jones. You and Jughead never have to worry about him ever again. So please send Jughead back to Riverdale High. I know Archie misses seeing him every day. And his other friends are SO sorry that they ever believed you were a killer!

FP smiled lightly

FP: Now that I know that filthy bastard Is dead I will gladly send my boy back to his original school. Thank you, SO much for everything!! 

Cheryl: Of course Mr. Jones. But before I go back to school-

She took off her spider pin and put It In FP’s left hand

Cheryl: This Is my sorry for ever believing you were a killer too, before I heard my dad admit every single thing to my mom. You two buy whatever you want.

God! This girl was sweeter then FP thought! 

FP: Cheryl, I can’t… I-

Cheryl: You’re welcome

She walked away from the trailer before FP could say anything else. FP slowly shut the door.

Jughead: I heard. I’ll miss Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. But I can still visit them whenever I want. I rather go back to Riverdale High. Thank you dad.

His dad sat on the couch again; putting his arm around his boy’s shoulders.

FP: You’re welcome kid. And yes, you can hang out with your Southside friends too. In fact, I’ll start bringing you to the White Wym with me more often now. I’ll even give you your own Serpent jacket too Jug. But first, I need a job. Let’s go get some lunch at Pops.

The Jones men spent the whole time at Pops catching up on everything that happened during the heart breaking weeks they were forced to be away from each other. FP explained to Jughead what his original plan was when he was out of jail and how Archie reined It, that Archie was the one that caused them to keep missing each other while the two of them were looking for each other. But FP told his kid he knew Red was just trying to help and that he’s not mad. Jughead told his dad that even though he had no choice to pretend around people that he really was guilty he expected Betty to not believe It. But she did. It broke Jughead’s heart! He expected better from one of his best friends! Jughead explained to his dad how we’ll see what happens when he’s back at Riverdale High. But right now he was too angry and upset with her to talk to or be around her. The next day FP started his first day at Pops and Jughead started his first day back at Riverdale High. As soon as Jughead walked Into the school he jumped on Archie with a tight hug.

Jughead: Thank you!! Thank you and your parents so much for everything!!

Archie hugged his brother and best friend back tighter

Archie: Of course bro! My dad and I love your dad too!! We love you!!

As soon as they let go of each other someone tackled Jughead to the floor; causing him to scream. It was Kevin.

Jughead: You dick!(Hit him hard In the chest as Kevin just laughed)

Kevin helped him up

Cheryl: What's going on?(Walked over)

Jughead: Kevin scared me to death!

Cheryl started laughing

Cheryl: Jones, you should know better to scream In Riverdale when you're not In danger. Especially when the scream Is coming from you after what happened three nights ago!

Jughead pushed Kevin hard onto the floor

Jughead: Hey! It's his fault!

The four of them laughed 

Jughead: Thank you both for getting me out of there!! Thank you SO much!!

Kevin: You’re welcome Jug

Cheryl: No problem Jones. You’ll just have to tell me what you and your dad end up buying with that spider pin I gave you.

Jughead laughed

Jughead: Yeah, thank you for that too

Jughead spent the whole school day hanging out with Archie, Kevin, and Cheryl. Jughead avoided Betty the whole time; despite her tears and her begging for him to forgive her. After school Jughead met his dad plus Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni at the White Wym like he said he would. At some point after walking In he felt a Serpent jacket being slipped onto his body. It was his dad; smiling gently at him.

FP: There’s The Serpent Prince!

Jughead smiled

Jughead: Hey dad

FP: How was your first day back at Riverdale High?

Jughead: I got tackled by Kevin as soon as I walked through the doors!

His dad ended up laughing hard

FP: Gay boys really do like you, huh boy?!

Jughead laughed and pushed his dad away from him playfully

Jughead: Daddy!

FP laughed as he pulled his boy Into a tight hug; kissing the top of his head.

FP: Go find your boyfriend lover boy(Ruffled his boy’s hair)

FP smiled as his boy walked away to join Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I owe a lot of thanks and credit with the quarry scene plus the scene/conversation before Sweethead have sex to one of my most loyal and best followers Aut189! Thank you for everything always!!!! I also owe thanks and credit to my newest loyal follower BrokenxScreams for some of the flirting during the quarry scene! Thank you for always reading and loving my stories!!!!


End file.
